


Night terrors

by CorvidConundrum



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Gore, PTSD, Terror, agnst, nigtmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidConundrum/pseuds/CorvidConundrum





	

He cradled the small forms pulling it close to his chest. Tears ran down his face in scalding lines and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to make the scene disappear. It wasn’t be possible, this couldn’t be happening. He had done everything the way it was supposed to be done. Every incision was exact. The dosage calculated and recalculated and recalculated more times than he could count. He had done everything right. He opened his eyes and felt his heart surge at the sight of Marie and the still born child in his arms. Her face slackened and pale, hair that had once seemed to shine like the sun now dull and almost brittle looking clung to her face. The limp form of their child, blue and cold, had a small patch of hair so blonde it looked almost looked silver. He made a small noise in the back of his throat and looked from their faces to his hands. Blood clung thick and heavy to them, patches of it already starting to crack and flake. The sight of them making him swallow convulsively to rid himself of the thick taste that was building up in the back of his mouth. He looked up, his eyes catching their reflection off the cold metal underside of the over turned hospital bed.

His throat constricted, a half formed sob catching in his throat. the damp pillow clung to his face. his eyes tore open and searched frantically in the dimness. his arms swept out through the sheets around him greeted only by the cool emptiness. the covers rustles around him as he sat up and looked around the room eyes finally settling on the thin beam of light that cut out from beneath the bathroom door and he slid to the edge of the bed, his heart climbing to his throat. the floor was cold beneath his feet as he padded to the door and knocked hesitantly. a small muffled noise from the other side of the door greeted him and he sighed. tension he hadn't known he had left his shoulders and his heart slid back to his chest. his hand cupped the knob lightly. 

"Marie?" he asked quietly. “You ok?”

“Yes” her voice was hoarse and thin. 

“Mind if I come in?” it was quiet for a moment and then he felt the door knob twist beneath his hand. He let his hand fall from it as it swung open. He squinted against the light turning his head for a moment as his eyes adjusted and he looked down. The light glinted off of her hair in a golden halo. Her eye was watery and half lidded, her face pale and cheeks faintly flushed. He sighed and pulled her to his chest, his arms wrapping around her loosely and his hands smoothed down the length of her spine as he leaned down to rest a cheek against the crown of her head. He breathed deeply closing his eyes and held the scent of her in his mind. He felt her shift, her hands coming to rest on his chest. 

“Franken. Did you have another-” “No.” he cut her off quickly feeling somewhat guilty. She shouldn't have to worry about his bad dreams when she was already having issues with sleeping from all the 'morning sickness'. He leaned down further, one arm sliding to cradle the back of her knees, and lifted her up. He smiled and looked down at her when she made a small noise. The small flush that had dusted her cheeks moments before spread painting her face a soft rose color. He brushed a small kiss over the tip of her nose and padded over to the bed. He felt her take a breath, perhaps to say something, when his foot caught on something and suddenly the sharp bite of stone sung through his knees.

The world around him was dark, wind roared in his ears and pulled at his hair. There was no moon in the sky and the stars seemed to emit a dead light that chilled him. He tightened his grip on Marie, or tried to. His arms were empty, hanging limp at his sides and his breath caught in his throat and his eyes rose slowly to where she stood on the ledge. He knew it was a night terror, just a remnant of what had been done when he was taken by that witch. Yet the terror coursed through his veins all the same. It coated his tongue in an acrid copper. A cold sweat settled on his skin and the blood burned through him like a wild fire. His heart tore at his rib cage and tried to claw its way up his throat. A wordless scream bubbled in his throat catching soundlessly at the back of his mouth. A wet pain bit at his hands but his eyes clung to the horror of the sight before him. The muscles in his legs screamed for him to run, that the sight was wrong and he needed to leave as if they under stood what his brain couldn't process. His eyes squeezed so tight that stars began to dance behind the lids. Blinding pain shot from his hands and wrists wet cracking reverberating through his muscles finally freeing the scream from the back of his throat. 

He screamed until his lungs would only make shallow jerks, the soft scent of vanilla and flowers rising from beneath him bringing the world back into focus. The air around him was tepid and clung to him like a moist blanket, the shower head dripping the remnants of Marie's shower into the bath tub. Her hands ran through his hair and she murmured softly to him, tears and still damp hair clinging to her cheeks. He reached up, stopping when he saw the bloodied mess that was his hands bits of glistening silver spoke of broken glass deeply embedded. shards littered the floor and counter, the broken mirrors black backing dented. 

The passage about PTSD that he'd read last night floated up to the surface of his consciousness, he'd initially read it concerned for soul but now he began to assess his behaviors and symptoms that he'd begun having lately and grasped marie's hand in both of his.


End file.
